Siempre Fiel
by kristenstewartishot
Summary: Bella Swan thought things couldn't get any more complicated than this, boy was she wrong. Bella is given two choices. Both are essentials to her life, who will she chose? Warning:Futa. pairings A/B An/B.
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre fiel**

_I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but this is hopefully the only idea I'm gonna have for a while, at least until I finish my other stories. Please leave a review and tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and never will._

**Bella P.O.V.**

Alice has been really distant lately since the incident with James and I'm scared. Luckily Alice saw it before it played out and disposed of him quickly but the redhead and the African American guy got away. I was in 8th period, my only class without Alice and I was talking with Angela. I honestly feel like I can confide in her for anything she is my best friend apart from Edward. Edward I haven't seen him and Jasper since Thursday and its Monday. As the bell rang I was interrupted from my inner thoughts. Saying a quick goodbye to Angela, I slowly made my way out the door and saw Alice leaning on the frame her expressionless face threw me off. Angela walking up behind me hugged my shoulders from the side and threw Alice a "Hey" and walked off towards her 9th.

"Hello Alice." I said while hugging her tense midsection. "Hello. Bella why don't we skip 9th period? And just take a walk by your house." She asked in a weird tone.

"Y-Yeah I mean yes I f you want to." I said lightly.

The drive to my house was silent and tense I was nervous for what reason I did not know. Alice pulled me out of my thoughts and sped to my side of the car. Pulling the door open she held out her hand and I took it. She quietly led me to the trail and walked a lengthy distance, until we came to a stop at a clearing.

**15 Minutes Later**

Bella sat alone in the middle of the clearing and I cried silent tears and then those silent tears grew into loud heart wrenching sobs as time went by. It seemed as though the animals felt her sorrow as they too cried out too the night sky. Bella soon came back to her senses and her pained feelings faded out. Before those were faded she was filled with sudden seething anger. Anger for them the bastard of a family who left her. Fury for that girl she had thought actually loved her and hatred for herself. How could she have been so naïve she was just a toy brought for their amusement and was not wanted there anymore. It had gotten late and she could barely see her own hands in front of her face. Bella thought one thing and kept that inside her head.

If I make it back alive I will show those fuckers who they're messing with. Watch out forks Bella Swan is single and is ready for a goodtime.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Thanks for all those alerts and the reviews. Thank you to **__**ShadowCub**__** for being my first review and **__**DaPhoenix**__** for being the second to review.**_

**Chris P.O.V.**

"God why did you have to be so unfair with me?" I instantly regretted what I said when my mom turned in her seat to look at me.

"What did you say honey?" she asked me.

"Nothing at all. Hey how long 'till we get there dad?" he thought for a moment and answered with a quick "15 Minutes." Nodding I turned around and took in the seemingly endless forest.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt us turn on to a street. We drove up to a small cozy looking house and my dad drove the car up the driveway. I quickly got out of the car and stretched my tense muscles. While I was stretching I saw a police cruiser in the neighbors drive way as well as a beat up old truck.

"Hey son why don't you make yourself useful and help us unpack." My dad said to me with a smile on his face.

"I don't know old man, I'll try." I teased back. I grabbed my bags and threw them on my shoulder and walked inside my new '_house'. _

Once I finished with my bags I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where my mom had a batch of cookies in her hand.

"Um thanks mom?" I reached to grab one and she slapped my hand away. "Damn mom what's the reason for the cookies then?"I said rubbing my slightly red hand.

"Chris I need you to take these cookies to the neighbors." She told me carefully as if speaking to a child.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around. They bring _us_ cookies." I was so sure I had won that I was surprised when I found myself locked out of my house. Sighing I walked towards the neighbors.

**Next Morning**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Now when I woke up I expected at least for me to be tired since it was a long night but what surprised me was that I felt perfectly fine. Fantastic even!

"Baby Bella is gone. Big girl Bella wants to play." I said as I walked to my closet. I took out all of my clothes that I used to wear and put them on my bed. In the back of my closet were all of the clothes Edward bought me on our shopping trips. Without hesitation I looked through the large quantity. I finally decided on a nice form fitting skirt that stopped 5 inches above my knee and blouse from what I recall was from **Forever 21**.Once I slipped that on I walked over to my closet and put on some flats. I walked over to my bathroom to wash my face and spray a bit of perfume. I looked in the mirror and thought I will put on a brave face and not let people walk over me, ever again. While I was looking in the mirror I noticed that I really didn't need makeup so I just applied a bit of lip gloss. I grabbed a trench coat and walked down the stairs with my book bag over my shoulder.

"Bells if you don't feel good you can sta-" He stopped talking once he saw me walk down the stairs. "Well Bella you look very pretty. Honey I'm sorry about yesterday." I felt my heart clench but I kept my hurt masked by the smile that I had when I saw his reaction.

"Dad its' alright if they left they have their reasons, but that doesn't mean I like them. Well I'm off to school and I will see you later." I said quickly on my way out the front door. Turning towards my car I noticed a car in the driveway of the house that was for sale. I walked back inside and asked my dad.

"Oh yeah! Our new neighbors came by yesterday and dropped of some cookies while you were asleep. Which I find weird, But yeah they also have a son your age." That's nice maybe I'll actually get along with a guy.

While driving to school I let my mind wander and I instantly regretted it. I thought back to those douche bags I called my family and I was filled with anger. I've always wanted to be in a club or some sort. I'm going be the boss of me now. I pulled into my regular parking space and noticed the students already making assumptions. Probably along the lines of: _Why isn't she in_ _Alice's_ _Porsche? _and_ Where is Alice?_ I felt my pain begin to gnaw at my mask so I quickly stopped my thoughts and stepped out of the truck with a smirk on my pouty lips. My smirk grew even wider when I heard a gasp from one of the many nosy students as they took in what I was wearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. Again I will say I don't own twilight, but I do own Chris. Who in my mind is a sexy brunette! (P.S. Chris is a guy) Sorry for the late update! I'll try to update Burning Desire today too. Thanks for the support and waiting.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

I smirked when I walked by my old group of friends. Mike looked uncomfortable, Lauren looked pissed, Tyler looked happy while Angela was smiling at me and waving, I waved back enthusiastically. Strutting across the parking lot like it was a runway. I saw another old looking car, but it seemed that with some fixing up it could look amazing.

**Lunch**

I was walking towards the place where most of the gossip happens, the lunch room. I felt some body's eyes on me I turned around and saw a good looking boy with chocolate colored hair. I stopped and walked up to him.

"Hello! I don't believe I've ever seen you here before?" he nodded "I'm assuming your heading to lunch since that's the only room going down this hallway? Well if you'd like you could sit with me at my lunch table" I offered. His smile drastically brightened.

"I'd love to." He said in a very smooth and musical sounding voice.

"Well guess what? You are now officially my new best friend." I didn't let him respond before I hooked my arm through his dragging him to the lunch room.

"Boy you sure are quiet. I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Well my name is Chris and no I'm actually not quiet at all or shy I'm just shocked, why do you ask? Well all day today I haven't even been approached it's like they think I have a virus." I nodded sympathetically.

"My names Bella and trust me I know exactly how you feel I felt just like that when I transferred here last year. The only difference is that I was introduced to my only _**real**_ friend at this school by my dad and she introduced me to her friends, so really it wasn't so awkward. Anyways enough about me what about you?" I asked trying to stop my rambling.

"What about me?" I gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh, Right well I'm 18 going on 19 and am planning on going into Broadway. No I'm not gay, not that I have anything against 'em." I chuckled at his obviously nervous rambling.

"Hey look Chris don't worry I really didn't ask for a life story by the way don't worry I'm gay and I wasn't offended. Anyways to lunch!" I said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the double doors. I unexpectedly halted a centimeter away from the door, turned and looked Chris dead in the eye.

"Now Chris, when I open these doors you are officially part of top secret government organization. Whatever you hear in this room never leaves this room. Do you understand me?" he looked at me blankly.

"Good you do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**You guys have probably gone WTF why is it so short and pointless. Really I was at my cousins' house and uploaded a chapter that I quickly came up with so this originally was meant to be chapter 3 but is now chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was walking with purpose towards the lunch table where I could hear the unmistakable voice that belonged to Jessica.

"So Angela, how come you aren't going to prom?" I saw Angela's look of discomfort and quickly cut in.

"Hey friends what's up?I want you to meet my new awesome best friend, Chris."

"Hey Chris." They all said monotonously.

"Since they're all being impolite, i'll introduce them." I pointed to Jessica "That is Jess," pointing to the blonde next to her. "That is Mike, hands off he's Jessica's." Nodding my head in order I continued. "This is Tyler, Lauren, and My best friend in the whole world. Angela." He nodded at everyone.

"Okay so what's up?" I said taking a seat next to Angie and watching Chris slink into his.

"Bella I really don't wanna come off as a bitch but, is there a reason Alice didn't pick you up today?" Jess asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Yeah her and her family moved yesterday. Before you ask when this was arranged, I really don't know all that happened was that Alice took me into the woods dumped me and said she was moving to like Cali or something." I tried to look indifferent but it hurt so badly on the inside. It felt like I was a worm that comes out in the rain and that an evil little kid was peppering salt on me and was watching me squirm.

"What? Why would they do that? I mean they may be very good looking but that doesn't give them the right to just rudely and cruelly do that." Lauren said which surprised me and Tyler by the looks of it. The reason is I thought she hated me since I arrived in Forks.

"I don't know but they did and I really don't want to dwell on this too much if that's alright? Okay so Chris are you planning on joining any teams or clubs?" he opened his mouth but was interrupted by another voice.

"Bella how could you just sound do indifferent about this? How could you be so- stupid! I mean doesn't this anger you in the least bit? God it's like your completely accepting of them using you as a chew toy that's too worn out!" I was hurt to see that those words came from Angela. Not only the words but also her look of pure unadulterated anger.

"Who are you to tell me how I should be feeling about this situation that's already happened! Do you think I'm just fucking around and ignoring this? It hurts okay! It's unavoidable! Jesus Angela I thought you were my best friend! How could you be such a mean criticizing-" I paused looking for a word "bitch! What hurt the most out of all this is I expected criticism from anyone and everyone but YOU. Fuck you Angela." I got up threw my bag on my shoulder and walked out the cafeteria towards my vehicle. I felt my eyes beginning to burn water against my will because of the pure raw rage and sadness I felt towards the situation. I quickly opened my truck door, jumped in and slammed it closed behind me. I swallowed, well tried to swallow the stubborn lump in my throat. I rubbed my eyes until they slightly burned and sat up in my seat.

"The worst thing about this situation is that it's only the first day. Fuck my life."

**Angela P.O.V.**

I snapped out of the haze I was in which I wasn't aware of when I came into that haze but when I came into my mind I was met with four unwavering glares and the back of a head staring at the closing double doors.

"Wow Angela, I never thought of you as a bitch but in reality you're twice as bad as me when I'm on my period. In all seriousness, what the fuck was that!" yelled Lauren. I was confused and slightly angered on how she was accusing me of nothing.

"Watch your tone! What do you mean by that! I didn't do shit!" I yelled back feeling my arm tremble and my whole body warm up in an uncomfortable way.

"Are you serious? So you're telling me that you yelling at Bella and bitching her out for having actual feelings, was completely forgotten in those 30 seconds it took her to walk towards the exit?" I nodded. "What the hell is wrong with you Angela? I thought you were Bella's best friend." I felt my thighs starting to tremble which startled me and made me move my incredibly overheated body. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that that brunette boy was not seated anymore and from what I could see anywhere in the cafeteria.

"Whatever, I don't need any more bullshit in my life. Look if Bella wanted to play with fire than she should've known the consequences. Then it's really not my problem that she got burned." I quickly got up and felt an overwhelming nausea sweep over me. I swallowed back the bile in my throat. I jogged to the nearest exit and bashed trough the doors. Running towards my car I breathed in the cool breeze and tried but failed to relax.

**Guys I'm so sorry I couldn't update regularly and write good chapters but I have ACT's coming up and I really need to study but thanks for sticking around and not abandoning my stories. I will try to update Burning Desire tomorrow. **

**~Kim**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chris P.O.V.**

I quickly tried to escape from the table once I saw the doors close behind Bella. The only complication was that I don't know what car is hers so I don't know where to look. I heard a slamming of a loud door like near the main office. I quickly walked towards where I assumed her car was and peered inside the cars back windows to see if I could spot Bella. Passed by a red truck and came back when I heard a thud I looked in through the back window and saw Bella wiping at her face. I knocked on the passenger window she just turned to look at me and I pointed at the door she nodded and turned to face forward. I yanked the door open and luckily caught the door before it made contact with the car next to it. Getting in I closed the door.

All you could hear in the silence was thee soft rustle of her jacket as she breathed.

"Are you okay? I mean I know that I really don't know you but I promise ill sit here and listen and not speak a word of this." She nodded.

"Okay than since I don't have a car in the lot how about you drive us to the park. Yes the park I mean there has got to be one in this town even if just for the little kids." I added the last part when I saw her hesitate. I really don't know what's going on but I really want to get to know her. Not in a romantic way but in a protective way.

**Angela P.O.V**

I felt like something was crawling under my skin and rubbing against my insides I felt my eyes, ears, mouth and nostrils burn. I couldn't think I could only feel. Hence probably why I couldn't remember how I got to my house I quickly got in the front door and was surprised to see Mr. swan at my kitchen table talking with my mom what I didn't expect to see at all was for her and Charlie to be sitting next to each other so close and with joined hands. My eyes burned not with tears but with anger, Anger at my mom for moving on so quickly after our father, fury towards Charlie who seemed all too comfortable in my home where my younger brothers and I lived. But the worst part is that Bella probably is as clueless as I was. I felt myself grow even hotter but it didn't bother me in the slightest.

"Hello mother, Charlie. What are you guys up to?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. They both looked up quickly and separated from each other.

"When were you going to tell me? Huh? When were you going to tell your daughter? I can't believe this-this bullshit!" I said.

"Watch your mouth! You have no right to be involved in my business!" I saw red.

"Like hell it isn't! If it involves another man or Charlie yes not only will it affect myself and my younger siblings but why Bella My only real friend!"

"Why would this affect your friendship? Wouldn't this bring you even closer?" Charlie questioned looking confused.

"You keep quiet you're not even part of this conversation. What if I wanted more than friendship? Huh, what are you going to do about it now?" My mother had a surprised face kind of like the ones you get when you remember something or connect the dots.

"Angela honey, please relax. Take a deep breath." I fumed even more at her acting like I was over reacting. I felt my stomach burn and felt bile crawling up my throat I doubled over in pain closing my eyes. I could hear the buzzing in my ears. I felt the darkness over take me for a few minutes before I could see everything clearer than ever before.

**Patricia P.O.V.**

I panicked when I saw it was too late she had surpassed her level of anger I knew she had. When had she even started showing signs of phasing? That was when I remembered Charlie was witnessing all this.

"Charlie! Please leave now!" I yelled waving him off while stooping down to inspect Angela's trembling form kneeled on the floor. He was pale and looked scared but didn't move.

"God dammit Charlie, leave now!" I didn't wait to see if he left because I looked down and saw Angela's skin looking like it was squirming. I stood up and stepped back I felt my beasts pride swell when she didn't scream in pain or cry. I saw her open her eyes and saw her silver irises and gasped.

She slowly shifted, slow enough for me to be able to hear her bones shifting and rearranging. Before I could blink I saw a beautiful black panther growling at me.

I heard a groan and a thud behind me. I saw Charlie on the ground and ran towards him. My heart wrenched when I saw him clutching at his chest in the area of where his heart was supposed to be. I heard the crash of the two double glass doors breaking and saw the form of Angela's panther dissapearing. I got up and ran towards the phone and called the police station since it was closer than the hospital. I kneeled next to Charlie.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was just pulling up to one of the few parks in forks when I felt my pocket vibrate. I saw Jacobs name flash on the screen. I held up a finger interrupting Chris mid sentence.

"Hey Jake! What's up I haven't seen you in forever."

"Bella its Billy not Jake, Jake is at the hospital."

"What? Why? Is he okay?"

"Bella he's okay it's not him that is injured. It's Charlie. Bella your dad he's at the hospital." I didn't know how to respond to that exactly so I just paused and tried to form words but I couldn't.

"Bella ar-?"

"Please give me like five minutes okay?"


End file.
